There's Still A Chance For Us
by Jhutchloverforever
Summary: Katniss is in 12, its been 3 months since the rebellion. Whats next? What will happen when Peeta comes back? How does she cope? follow Katniss and Peeta as they try to rekindle their relationship, post-mockingjay. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Discovery

**There's Still a chance for us**

_Katniss is in 12, its been 3 months since the rebellion. Whats next? What will happen when Peeta comes back? How does she cope? follow Katniss and Peeta as they try to rekindle their relationship, post-mockingjay._

_**A.N. Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice, i know its probably bad but oh well. But let me know how you all like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games series or characters, that lovely privilege goes to Suzanne Collins! 3**_

Chapter 1 - Discovery

It's been 3 months. 3 months of having back-to-back nightmares of my torturous past. 3 months of having sleepless nights. 3 months since my dearest sister prim was ripped out of my life. But even through the crying, the hurt and the memories, there is still one thing that constantly runs through my messed up brain. That thing is Peeta. He still isn't back in 12, and I don't even know if he will be back, and why should he come back, all I am to him now is a mutt, his love for me is probably washed away and replaced with the monster that the capital worked so hard to create. The monster that only wants me dead.

I'm brought out of me thoughts as I hear the front door unlock and creak open. Slowly I force my tired legs out of my bed knowing Greasy Sae has arrived. She makes an appearance every day for both breakfast and dinner, I tell her not to bother, but she always comes back saying something along the lines of "cant have you looking all skin and bones for when that boy comes back" and "oh honey, your not getting rid of me that easily". I think of Sae as my own mother now. She has been here the whole time, she even coaxed me out of the chair I sat in for a whole month.

I hear a banging of pots and pans and decide its time to make an appearance. As I descend the stairs I prepare to hear the usual "morning honey, your looking better" or "morning….. we really need to find a way for you to get some sleep", but as I walk through the kitchen to my favourite chair she says nothing, just stares. This continues for a whole 5 minutes, then I get fed up.

"What no hello…" I ask sarcastically while staring right back at her.

"I think you should go hunting" she blurts out of nowhere, the stress leaving her eyes but replaced with worry.

"Sae you know I cant…. I.. I…. I'm not ready" I stutter while drawing my legs tight into my chest to help ward off the incoming memories of the rebellion and the games. But before the memories can make an appearance she speaks again.

"Katniss…. Don't let your memories stop you from doing what you love….. I..I…..I cant watch you suffer any longer… please honey…. Just try….. and if you wont do it for yourself, can you do it for me?" she tells me in a loving tone. She really is the mother I never had, especially since my mother officially abandoned me here in 12 to fend for myself. I don't know if I'm ready to pick up my bow and arrows and venture into my second home. But the look in her eyes tells me I should try, and after everything she has done for me it's the least I can do.

"Ok Sae, ill do it" I say, as I look straight into her eyes I see them turn from concerned to happy.

"oh thank god! I could really do with your game, no one does it quite like you Katniss…. Straight through the eye" she explains happily as she turns around to continue cooking with a giant smile plastered on her face. I rise from my table walking one step at a time up my stairs. As I walk into the bathroom I begin peeling off my clothes and then examine my scarred body in the mirror. All I see is a girl with big bags under her eyes. This girl is covered in pink patches of skin and scars making her look like a painting. Her hair is matted from neglect and her eyes tell you that something in her eyes is missing. This doesn't look like me, it looks like a stranger. Being fed up with staring at my body I step into the shower letting the warm beads of water run down my body and throughout my hair as I un-knot it. I stay in their content for about 20 minutes before I dry myself off and change into my pants, boots and my hunting jacket and braid my hair into my signature braid.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs Sae is waiting for me with my bow and arrows in her hands.

"do me a favour honey and use the back door." Confused I nod while retrieving my bows and arrows from her hands. I walk out the back not thinking twice, determined on not letting my memories get the best of me.

Soon I arrive at my woods, I wonder how I could have let myself stay away for so long. I immediately go into hunting mode shooting a squirrel straight through the eye. I continue like this for about 2 hours until I have shot 8 squirrels, then I realise where I am. Sitting right in front of me is Gale and mines meeting rock. I'm suddenly flooded with the memories of what he did to my sister. I cant seem to move, every time I try breathe my breath hitches in my throat. I have to get out. I somehow find the courage to move, so I grab my game bag and run, letting the fresh tears fall straight down my face.

I eventually make my way to the fence and climb my way under it, running straight through 12 to the Victors village. I was running so quick I almost didn't notice. Now I know why Sae wanted me to go through the back door. My tears make a holt and so do my legs. I'm left there in the middle of the victors village standing outside my house, staring blankly at Peeta Mellark as he plant primrose bushes out the front of my house.


	2. Peeta?

**A.N. So here is the second chapter! they will get longer as i go :) **

**Disclaimer: i do not own the hunger games or any of its characters, suzanne collins does!**

Chapter 2: Peeta?**  
**

He slowly approached me, I could see his lips moving but no words seemed to be coming out. I tried as hard as I could to hear him or even move, but I couldn't do anything but stand still and stare at him as if he was a stranger. He looks the same as me, you can tell he's had a lack of sleep, and you can see a bit of his patchwork skin that pokes out from the side of his shirt. His face looks ….. happy? But I thought he would hate me. That's what snow wanted wasn't it? His voice suddenly appeared waking me from my thoughts.

"Katniss…. Katniss are you ok? KATNISS!" he looks frantic now, probably wondering why I look like I have seen a ghost. But I still couldn't move, but somehow I found my voice.

"…Peeta, your.." and that's when my body collapsed and I went into a place of darkness and nightmares.

* * *

_I run through the meadow with the bright green grass swaying in the wind, the flowers are all bright and colourful. Prim is running along side of me laughing and having fun._

_All of a sudden the bright blue sky turns to a muddy brown, the flowers wilt and the grass is no more. I turn frantically trying to find my sister as I no longer hear her laughing. I find her lying on the ground, with mutts circling around her._

_"run Katniss!" she screams to me, but I ignore her. I run as fast as I can towards her but no matter how fast I run she sees to be getting further and further away._

_"PRIM! … PRIM! HOLD ON!" I scream, desperate to get my little sister._

_"NO KATNISS RUN!" she screams back. That's when I see Gale sitting in a overhead tree with a giant smirk plastered on his smug face._

_"NO GALE NO! PLEASE!" I yell with all my voice, but its no use, he presses a button and the mutts suddenly blow up, with prim in the middle._

_I run faster stopping only when I reach prim, she's gone, taken away from me forever. I lay there crying when her eyes dart open._

_"you did this to me Katniss! How could you do this to me! You killed your own sister!" she screamed at my face. Suddenly she wasn't infront of me anymore, but Finnick was._

_"Katniss, how could you have killed me like that, its all your fault. What about Annie? What about my baby? You deprived me of being a father!" he cried as I sat their stunned. The person in front of me kept changing, from Rue to Cinna and even my father, but then it stopped and no one was there. I was laying on a bed of dead grass crying my eyes out when suddenly a pair of big hands cup my eyes and then spin me around._

_"you killed me too Katniss….. did you know that? You stupid mutt! Snow was right about you, your nothing but a mutt!" slowly peetas hands moved from my eyes to a firm clasp around my neck stopping me from in taking any air into my lungs. "How could you Katniss! HOW COULD YOU!" he screamed as I breathed my last breath._

* * *

I woke up in a sweat but I was comfortable, I slowly open my eyes and notice that I'm on my living room couch. How did I get here? That's when I hear the voices, one being known as greasy Sae and the other was un mistakable as I had just heard it in my dreams…. It was Peeta. I heard footsteps and quickly closed my eyes. That's when the voices started to talk.

''She's still asleep" that sounded like it came from Sae.

"I don't know what happened. Really she just had this blank look on her face…. It was like she had seen a ghost.. I…I…. I didn't know what to do." The stuttering came from Peeta.

"She's just shocked Peeta, she didn't expect to ever see you again" How did she know that.. I never told anyone about my thoughts towards Peeta, I kept them to myself. "its obvious she misses you… you need each other more than you think boy, and deep down she knows that too… deep down she knows she feels something towards you too." How does she know things that I don't even know. Did I have feelings for Peeta? Yeh sure I think about him a lot, I miss him a lot, and most if the times I wish we could go back to sleeping on the trains so I could get a decent nights sleep. But did I have feelings for him?

"I know I need her…. I have always needed her… I better go before she wakes up" Peeta says with a sad tone.

"she will come round boy, don't worry, and that I am positive of. Ill be over to cook you dinner later but don't forget to bake me some bread ok, I have been without it for far to long" Sae says in a cheerful tone. Peeta just chuckles.

"Take care Peeta" she chuckles back.

" take care Sae" peeta says, and soon he walks through my door towards his home next door.

As soon as I hear Sae walk into the kitchen I decide it is safe for me to re open my eyes. I lay there wondering why he needs me, I thought he hated me. My dream just told me he hated me, so why is he saying he needs me? Is he even the capital created monster anymore? Saes voice breaks my thoughts.

"honey your up! Ready for dinner? I hope you don't mind but I found the squirrels in your game bag and made dinner out of them" she asks me whilst wiping her hands on a dish cloth.

"no Sae they were for you anyway, and ill be there in a sec" I tell her and I pretend to stretch out my limbs acting as if I had just woken up.

I walk with her into the kitchen and sit in my chair at the table as she dishes me up some stew. When she brings it over we both sit there silently eating. But soon I'm tired of the silence and I am tired of the thoughts that are currently running through my head about peeta.

"Sae, when were you going to tell me that Peeta is back?" I question her as I push my bowl away from me. She slowly lowers her spoon into her bowl and looks up at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I am very sorry dear, but I thought It would be easier if you adjusted back to your life before I told you he was here….. I didn't know how you would react to seeing him…. I was trying to protect you for a little bit longer" she explained as she started to push her own bowl away from her.

"Sae what did you mean when you said I need him?" I ask, her face is confused and shocked, she obviously didn't know I had over heard her conversation with Peeta.

She sighs and explains, "I can see it in your eyes, you're always looking over to his house, sometimes when your not in a nightmare yet you say his name. You could see it back in the games and you sure as hell can see it now Katniss.".

I sit there shocked. I thought what I felt in the games was just a way to keep us both alive. It was. It had to have been. Wasn't it? Suddenly Sae stands and places our bowls in the sink, but before she leaves she turns to face me.

"just think about what I said ok?" but all I could do was nod.

Once I heard her leave the house I ran up to my room, diving into the covers of my bed. As I fell asleep the only thing that I could think about was Peeta. I couldn't get him out of my head, and that's when I knew. Maybe I did have feelings for the boy with the bread after all. Soon I was sucked into the bottomless pit of nightmares that filled my sleep every night.


	3. Memories

**A.N. Heyy heres a slightly longer chapter today! :D let me know what you think and if you have any ideas! anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not, i repeat NOT own the hunger games or any characters, if i did i would be a genius!**

Ch 3 - Memories

* * *

_I'm lying there on something hard but surprisingly warm, it slowly moves up and down. Something clings to my body like if it didn't hold me I would disappear. I flutter my eyes open curious to see what it is, then I see it. His soft blonde golden curls are in a matted heap on his head, his strong muscular arms wrap tightly around my body and his firm hands rest on my stomach. Soon his eyes flutter open, letting me see his bright blue eyes. We stare at each other for while, taking in the others beauty. Suddenly he sits up, bringing his strong hand onto my face and crushing his lips against mine, the kiss is soft and loving but soon becomes heated. His hands start to roam down from my face to my waist; they linger there for a moment before continuing and finding home on my bum. My hands find a home in his hair as we start to move against each other, causing an animal like moan to emanate from Peeta's throat. I can feel his erection rubbing against my thigh, as I start to get a pool of liquid between my legs. Everything seems perfect until suddenly he forces me on his back pinning me to the bed with his legs. As I look into his eyes I notice there not his mesmerising blue anymore but replaced with a coal black colour. Its then that I realise Peeta is having an episode. Before I have the chance to scream he holds his hand now over my mouth in one quick, smooth motion. I thrash around desperate to escape, my screams and pleads are lost within his hand._

_"DID YOU REALY THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT KATNISS!" he screams at me, while trying to keep my thrashing body in place. "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD RAPE ME WITHOUT ME NOTICING! YOU STUPID MUTT!" I stare at him in shock, rape? Why would he ever think that, he loves me! I start to tear up as I force his hand from my mouth so I could try calm him._

_"Peeta please!...yo….you love me Peeta, I wasn't trying to do anything like that! Peeta please it's not real! Peeta you love me!" I shout softly to try get the message through, but soon one hand finds a new home….. on my neck._

_"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME KATNISS EVERDEEN! I WOULD NEVER LOVE YOU! YOU'RE A BAD PERSON! NO ONE WOULD EVER LOVE SOMEONE WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR SO MANY LIVES BEING LOST! DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" He screamed back with so much hate and then clasps his other hand around the other half of my neck. He began to squeeze, I needed to act quick._

_"Peeta please listen to me! You love me! This isn't real. Please try remember Peeta. You come from 12, you have loved me since I was five." he starts to squeeze tighter. "you love to bake and paint, your favourite colour is orange, but like a sunset. Peeta please remember! I'm begging you!" but he just stared, with so much hate in his eyes._

_"I will never love you Katniss Everdeen" he spoke calmly, then squeezing his hands tighter, and tighter around my neck until all I saw was darkness._

* * *

I woke up with a sore throat from screaming and a pool of sweat surrounds my body. That nightmare seemed so real. I lay there letting tears pool out of my eyes for a while until I notice a single light coming from the house next door. I make my way from the bed to the window on my shaky legs and sit on the chair in front of the window. I can see a shadow pacing back and forth in the room. I wonder what he is doing up. Is he having an episode? No, I can't hear anything. I tear my eyes from the room when another catches my eye. Peeta's bedroom. The curtains are drawn closed but his window is open wide. He always loved sleeping with the window open. Finding myself unable to look at his house any longer I tiredly get out of the chair and make my way to the bathroom to shower.

I step in letting the heat of the water calm my body and wash over my tear stained face. I hear the front door open, must be Sae. That's odd, usually she's not here until 8:00, it's only 6:30. I think about getting out of the shower to go greet her, but I'm too comfortable in the showers embrace. Then the front door closes again. That's odd, she's never that quick, and she always waits until she says hello before she leaves.

After my shower I get dressed and braid my hair in my signature braid as I do every day. I make my way downstairs expecting to be greeted with the smell of Sae's Squirrel stew. But instead in greeted with the homely smell of freshly baked bread. As I walk into the kitchen I see a fresh loaf sitting on the table with a note in front of it. I walk over to retrieve the note, seeing that it wasn't Sae that had entered my house a few moments ago, but it was Peeta.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I'm sorry about yesterday, I guess I should have thought better than to just show up at your house. I hope you're not mad about the Primrose bushes. I just thought you might have wanted a little part of your sister to greet you when you walk out your front door. I really missed you Katniss. I missed not getting to see you every day. I just had to come back to 12. I have started baking again, I made lots of bread so I thought you would like some. I hope I see you soon Katniss._

_Peeta._

I fold up the note and place it back on the table. Why is he apologizing? I loved seeing him, I never thought I would see him again but there he was. Standing outside my house. I was only in shock. The smell of the bread soon breaks my thought process as it makes my stomach growl.

I pull out a chair and cut myself some bread. This is the same type of bread Peeta took a beating for, because of me. This is the bread that saved my family's life. I need to thank him later, but right now I need to hunt.

Grabbing my bow I head out the front door, shedding a tear when I walk past the newly planted Primrose bushes that are full of life. I run down the streets of 12 until I get to the woods, my woods. I hunt for a while, successfully shooting 12 squirrels and one small turkey. When everything is packed into my game bag I decide to go somewhere I haven't been to in a while. The meadow.

When I arrive I am greeted with the smell of fresh grass and pretty flowers. This is where my father usually took prim and I.

* * *

_"DADDY, DADDY! LOOK WHAT I SHOT!" I ran up to my father with the biggest grin on my face._

_"Wow Katniss, straight through the eye too!" he replied as he picked me up and spun me around._

_"KATNISS, KATNISS COME HERE! LOOK WHAT DADDY FOUND!" my sister prim screamed in excitement as she waved her arms at me to get my attention. Daddy placed me on the ground, and as soon as my feet touched the grass I sprinted my way over to my sister._

_"KATNISS STOP! DON'T STEP ON THE FLOWERS!" she screamed when I was almost next to her. I came to a stop and slowly walked the rest of the way to my sister, then sitting beside her._

_"What is it little duck?" I ask out of curiosity. She just looks back at me with amazement in her eyes._

_"Look at the flowers daddy found for me Katniss! Aren't they beautiful!" she answered, mesmerised by the beautiful flowers. "daddy says they are called Primrose's! He said I was named after this flower!" she yells excitedly._

_"well no wonder there so beautiful little duck if there named after you!" I tell her with a giant smile tugging at both of our faces._

* * *

I stand there in the meadow alone, finding myself smiling at the memory that was just played out in front of my eyes.

"daddy, prim? I don't know if you can hear me…. But I miss you. I miss the way we all laughed, I miss the times we spent out here. I hope your both together now, and I know your both watching over me, and I know ill one day join you both, and maybe mum will too, but until then just know I will always love you, and I will never forget." I slowly turn around, releasing the tears I didn't know I was holding in, and start to walk back home.

I reach the fence, tired from my long walk. The tears are gone now, so I start to walk down the path to go find Thom and Sae down in the town square. I run into Thom first, receiving a " Katniss, its so good to see you out of that house!", and with that I sold him 3 of my squirrels. I then walk to the hob and find Sae at her usual spot serving out her famous stew.

"hey there Katniss! Looks like you have finally left that god for saken home of yours and rejoined humanity", hmm, Sae and her jokes. " Just kidding honey, what have you got for me" she says as she chuckles slightly.

"you can have the leftover squirrels, but I also shot a turkey today! I was thinking it might be nice for a change for me to cook, and you to be the guest? I could invite Haymitch as well, not that he will be sober and all that, but I haven't seen him in a while." I explain with a grin on my face. Sae has done so much for me, its time I return the favour.

"You…. Cook…. Hmmmm I would like to see that happen" she laughs, but stops when I give her my famous scowl. "Okay, Okay, calm down I was just messing with ya girl. Sure invite the old drunk, could be fun" she stops talking but I can see she wants to add more to what she just said. So I give her the look that says 'spit it out' and she does. "Look don't get mad but….. maybe you can invite the boy too?" she looks down as she says this, not knowing how I will react.

"If I see him, I'll ask… it might be nice to catch up" relief washes over her face as I say this . "Anyway ill see you later Sae!" I wave as I exit. I'm half way up the street, almost in the Victors Village when I notice him coming my way. I remember what Sae said. Well there is no harm in asking.

"PEETA!" I yell to get his attention. He looks up and walks over to me with a hand rummaging through his hair.

"Hey Katniss… what's up?" he asks, looking straight into my eyes with a curious tone.

"I shot a turkey, and I'm going to have Sae and Haymitch over for dinner, I was just wondering… if….. if you wanted to come" I stutter nervously. He smiles slightly relieving some of my tension.

"Sure Katniss I would love to, what time?" he asks, happiness written all over his face.

"Be at mine at 6:00…. Oh and Peeta" I say looking deep into his eyes.

"yeah" he answers curiously

"Thanks for the bread" I say remembering not only this mornings fresh loaf but the two loaves that saved my families life. He seems to understand and smiles broadly. We say goodbye and part ways, him to the town square and me to my drunken mentors house. Once I get there I know 5 times. No answer. I turn the door and walk right in dodging the mess on his floor. I find him on the couch tipping water all over him. He wakes with a startle and starts thrashing his knife in the air.

"HAYMITCH JEEZE ITS JUST ME! KATNISS!" I scream. He lowers his nice and glares at me.

"Bloody hell sweetheart! What have I told you about waking me up! Better be important!" he yells drunkenly, stumbling back to his couch.

"I'm just here to inform you that you are to be at my house at 6:00, I'm cooking turkey, Peeta and Sae are coming too" I tell him as I make my way to the door, all I hear before I leave is a grumpy moan from Haymitch. I leave his place and start to prepare my dinner, growing more nervous as the time goes on about being around Peeta again. Before I know it the Turkey is done, I have had a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a flowing top, it's 6:00 and there is a knock at my front door.


	4. Dinner

**A.N. Here's another chapter for you! :D **

Ch 4- dinner

I turn the door knob of my front door and open. Peeta stands there on my porch with a wide smile on his face. He looks nice, he's freshly shaven and his hair is damp from I'm presuming having a shower, he is wearing a simple button down top and jeans. I stand there staring for a while until Haymitch speaks up.

"So sweetheart are you gonna let us in or are you just gonna stare at bread boy all evening" I blush trying to hide my face, I didn't even notice him and Sae arrive.

"n…no.. co..come in" I stutter as I step aside and let them into my house. The three of them walk into the dining room and sit at the table that contains the freshly cooked turkey and some salad. We all sit In an uncomfortable silence while we dish out the food. Haymitch and Sae's eyes continuously looking between Peeta and me. I'm over it so I decide to break the silence, but before I can open my mouth to talk Peeta beats me to it.

"This is really good Katniss, I didn't know you could cook" Peeta says after tasting my turkey. He looks nervous, but then again I do too. I'm about to reply when Haymitch butts in.

"Are you kidding boy! Katniss cant cook for shit, personally I cant even be brave enough to try it!" he slurs out swaying slightly from his alcohol intake.

"HAYMITCH! Be nice!" Sae yells across the table at him, her eyes boring into his head.

"what… sorry sweetheart but it's the truth. I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna go sit on the couch now" he says as he stands from his chair and walks over to the living room. We all sit in silence after that, no one knowing what to say.

Once we finish our dinner Sae stands up to leave, thanking me for a wonderful dinner and something about having to go get her granddaughter, I thank her for coming and she leaves. Now its just me and Peeta sitting at the table.

"uhh I'm gonna do the dishes" I say as I stand and start collecting the plates off the table. He stands as well.

"I'll help, it's the least I can do" he says as he collects the remaining plates, I give him a small smile and he returns it.

We stand there at the sink, him washing and me drying and putting away, we still haven't said a word to each other. All I can think about is the note he left me this morning, I need to tell him I missed him too, that I need him, that without him I'm nothing! But I can't seem to find the words. But he deserves to know, so I try give it all I got.

"I missed you too Peeta" I whisper as I put down my dishcloth and face him. He stops washing and dries his hands on his jeans. "I missed not being able to see your face everyday, I missed talking to you, heck I even missed the god damn train nights!... " I say as he turns to me.

"Katniss.." he starts but I'm not finished yet, he needs to hear this.

"Wait Peeta just listen….. I guess what I'm trying to say is that i…. i…. I need you Peeta, I need you so much more than you realise… I have always needed you." I start to tear up when he cups my cheeks with his hands and lifts my face so I'm looking straight into his eyes.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that Katniss" he whispers as he strokes away a tear that spilled over my eye. We both smile and I lean up slightly hoping he would get the hint. And he does, he lowers his head slowly until he reaches my lips. His lips move against mine like they were meant to be there. It's a soft kiss, it's passionate, the no heat, just love. I feel like we have been standing here for minutes, hours, days, I didn't want it to end. But soon he pulled away leaving me wanting more. Peeta has a big goofy grin on his face, and by the way my cheeks are hurting I think I have one too. We soon decide that we have left Haymitch alone for a little too long, who knows what he has been doing.

When we make it into the living room and see Haymitch with a bottle of rum in one hand and the tv remote in the other sitting in one of the chairs. We both join him but sit on the couch. It wasn't until I heard the all too familiar music play that I realised that Haymitch was watching the news. Why would he do that? None of us watch that vile trash, but I don't have to wonder for too long because all of a sudden a woman appears on the t.v. and the headline down the bottom of the screen is **"Star- cross lovers reunited at last, but are they still in love?"**. I want to turn it off but I can't seem to move. Something inside me wants to hear what she has to say.

**_"Our very own Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have finally been reunited with each other in 12 due to Peeta being allowed to leave the Capitol, but question is why was he confined here in the first place?" the news reporter than starts walking down the street until she arrives at a building. Then she keeps talking. "As it turns out our very own Peeta Mellark was 'hijacked' as they call it with tracker-jacker venom whilst being held captive by former President Snow during the rebellion 3 months ago. This hijacking has been said to turn him against the lovely Katniss Everdeen and want to kill her. So that leaves the question, do the two star crossed lovers still feel the love, or was the hijacking enough to make Peeta hate Katniss forever. We hope to have an answer for you soon, stay tuned, see you next time."_** Then the woman disappears from the screen. Haymitch turns the t.v. off and places the remote on the counter then leaving to go to the kitchen. I turn to see what Peeta thought of all that, but when I turned he was grabbing the couch like his life depended on it, his knuckles turning white, he was squeezing his eyes shut as far as they could go. That's when I realise my Peeta wasn't Peeta anymore, it was him, the Hijacked Peeta that the woman on t.v. was just talking about.

"Peeta it's not real, it's not real… whatever your seeing, it's not real" I whisper to him as I gently stroke his arms, but suddenly his arms throw mine away and he pins me to the couch.

"SHUT UP! WHY AM I HERE! WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO WITH ME YOU MUTT! He yells, his blue orbs now black. "NOTHING THAT'S WHAT, AND DO YOU KNOW WHY! BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he screams at me.

"Peeta please, it's not real! PLEAS…" I screamed but was cut as I heard a loud "CLUNK!" and Peeta fell off the couch. I turned my head to see what had happened, but all I see is Haymitch standing next to a knocked out Peeta holding a frying pan in his hand.

"And that is why I came here tonight sweetheart." And with that he turns and walks back to his home. I sit there stunned for a while just watching Peeta lying on the floor. I had dreams about Peeta having an episode around me, but I didn't think it would actually get that bad. I hate to say this but thank god Haymitch was here. I can see Peeta start to regain consciousness so I leave the room to fetch an icebag for his head. When I return I sit cross legged, placing his head in my lap and the icebag on his head where Haymitch smacked him with the pan.

He eventually moans and flutters his eyes open, I'm relieved when I see there his natural blue again.

"Katniss, i… I'm so sorry, did I hurt you, why am I on the floor, why does my head hurt?" he stutters trying to make sense of this all.

"the news was talking about your hijacking, it must have triggered something, you didn't hurt me, and about your head, Haymitch smacked you with a frying pan… sorry about that" I explained to his confused face, but he smirks at the last part.

"can always count on Haymitch to knock me out" he chuckles but then his face drops slightly. "I should probably get going Katniss, I'm so sorry you had to see that….. I .,…. I hope you forgive me " he says and he begins to stand up and walk to the door. But I cant let him go, I just got him back, I'm over the nightmares, I'm over being alone.

"Peeta wait!" I yell, he slowly turns around and I run to him , embracing him "stay with me, just try it out, please, I would give anything to have you back, please… please don't leave" I pleaded, tears threatening to spill over my eyes. Thankfully he smiles and gestures for us to go upstairs.

Once we get into the bedroom I grab some clothes and walk to the bathroom. I get changed into some baggy pants and a baggy top, then let my hair out of the braid that sits there every day. I then brush my teeth and walk back to my bedroom.

When I enter I find Peeta In his boxers and preparing the bed for us to sleep. I get in, putting my head on his chest, I already feel at peace just listening to the steady rhythm of his heart and his soft breaths. His arms wrap around my body and we lay there peacefully.

"Stay with me…. Don't leave" I plead as I lay on his steady chest.

"always" he answers and places a soft kiss on the top of my head. Then I fall asleep expecting the nightmares that never end up coming.

**A.N. there probably wont be another update until about Wednesday! anyway let me know how the story is going so far, i'm new at this, also if you have any ideas i'm happy to hear them! x**


	5. The Meadow

**A.N. Sorry about the wait, assignments and tests are starting to pile up, next update will probably be ****next weekend! hope you are liking the story!**

Ch 5 - The Meadow

I awake to soft streams of light entering through my window. I haven't slept that well since the train rides. I slowly stretch my limbs out expecting to find Peeta, but I don't, but before I could freak out I smell it. It's the mouth-watering smell of freshly baked goods. My stomach must like the smell as well as soon it lets out a fierce growl. I sit up out of bed and make my way downstairs quietly. Once I reach the kitchen I just stand in the doorway unnoticed, staring at his messy hair, the boxer shorts that sit right on his hip bones, and the way that his back muscles move every time he rolls out more dough.

"so are you just going to stare at me all day?" he chuckles as he turns around with a goofy half smile plastered on his face. I can feel my cheeks start to heat up as I make my way over to him.

"well…. I would rather have some food…." I say as I reach him in a soft embrace. He chuckles and gives me a soft peck on my lips.

"did you sleep well?" he asks looking straight into my eyes.

"I haven't slept like that in a long time… how about you?" I ask slightly worried as to what his answer would be.

"I could say the same thing" he says washing the worry right off my face and capturing me in another soft and loving kiss.

We stand like that locked in an embrace for what seems like days when the oven timer goes off.

"cheese buns are ready" he explains as he pulls away and pulls out the fresh batch of cheese buns and replaces it in the oven with the bread he was working on when I arrived.

He places the bund onto a plate and brings them over to the table. They smell amazing and my mouth automatically waters as I grab one off the plate. "Mmmmm" I groan as I bite into the bun, the cheese melting away in my mouth. This is definitely my new favourite. He chuckles as he watches me devour one after another cheese buns.

"so I am gonna take that you like them…" he says whilst chuckling and retrieving the loaf of bread from the oven and placing it on the oven top.

"Mhhhmmmmm" is my only response as I continue stuffing my face with cheese buns.

"Do you want to go for a walk Katniss?" he asks with a pleading look in his eyes. "I …. I want to show you something" he almost whispers.

"Sure just uhh let me go get dressed and ill meet you at yours" I say as I start to ascend my staircase and enter my room.

I throw on some long pants and my fathers hunting jacket, then braid my hair in my signature braid and make my way over to Peeta's house.

When I arrive he is already standing out front of his place in a fresh pair of jeans and a button down top. He takes my hand and I gladly let him as we start walking towards what it seems like is the town square.

Once we arrive in the square we are greeted with friendly "hello's" and "it is nice to see you both out and about", we smile, great them back and continue walking, that's when I see Greasy Sae in the hob with a cheeky smile across her face. I just smile as we continue walking. After about 10 minutes we finally come to a stop, it's a bare lot that by the looks of it has just started to rebuild. One look at Peeta's face and I realise that this is no ordinary piece of land. This is the land where his bakery once stood. This was his home. I just stand there patiently, waiting for him to start speaking.

"Dr Aurelius said starting fresh would help with my recover" he says as he stares at the block of land. "so I decided to re-build the bakery… baking makes me happy" he says with a soft smile at his lips and stares into my eyes "I know it will be hard Katniss, all the memories of my family… I… I .. Katniss, will you help me through it" he asks with a pleading look in his eyes.

"of coarse I will help you Peeta…. Whenever you need me" I say whilst taking his face into my hands and staring straight into his eyes. Then he smiles and gives me a soft kiss on my lips. Its looks like the sun is going to set soon, and I know exactly where to take him to get his mid off all this.

"Come on, I have somewhere to take you" I say with a smile on my face, he looks at me confused but follows anyway.

We travel through the streets of twelve and straight through the woods. It takes about an hour to get there and once we were here I looked straight at Peeta's face and knew I had made the right decision. He looks at the bright colours of the meadow and just stares in amazement. I lead him to the middle of the meadow and we sit there on a patch of grass.

"look over there Peeta" I say as I point to the sky in front of us. It's a bright pink and orange sunset. It's Peeta's favourite Orange. The sight has but a giant smile on Peeta's face. All thoughts about the games, the rebellion, the lost loved ones, the bakery, everything was washed away as he looked at this sunset. Finally he turned to me.

"this is amazing Katniss. Thankyou so much" he says, his eyes shining bright, then he pulls me into a soft, yet demanding kiss. It was the perfect kiss, his lips moulding into mine, acting as if they were made to be there, his hands slowly roaming over my hair, mine weaving in between his. The kiss was amazing and I hated to have to pull away, but I did.

"we better go, we have to leave the woods before it gets dark, I don't have my arrows with me" I say as I stand a intertwine my hands with his as we leave the woods.

It's almost dark by the time we get back to my place. As we walk through the door I am greeted with the familiar scent of Sae's stew.

"stay for dinner" I ask Peeta as he walks me into the living room.

"always" he replies giving me a quick peck before we walk into the kitchen where we find say standing at the stove eating a left over cheese bun from this morning.

"hello dears, dinner shouldn't be too long…. So how was your day, what did you two do?" she asks, her eyes constantly roaming from Peeta to me.

"it was good thankyou sae, I just took Katniss to the bakery that's all" Peeta replied with a grin on his face. I silently thank him for not mentioning the meadow. I haven't taken anyone there, not even Gale. It was always a place where I could go to remember my father, and now Prim too. Then Saes eyes shift down to our intertwined hands and she smirks, but doesn't question us thankfully.

"Oh yes, I heard your rebuilding! Good on you Peet!" she smiles at him and turns to stir her stew. "It's almost ready, have a seat and ill bring it over" she smiles kindly to us.

Soon dinner was ready and Sae joined us at the table with three bowls of stew and some of the cheese buns from this morning. We all eat in silence until Sae finishes her dinner and announces that she needed to go. Once she was out the door Peeta leaned over and kissed me.

"ill be back, I'm just going to go shower and get some clothes" he says, I fake pout.

"ok but don't be too long ok!" I say still pouting; he chuckles and gives me another kiss before leaving my house. I go have a shower and change into some baggy pants and a baggy top. Peeta probably wont be back for about half an hour so I decide to go watch what trash is on Panem's news tonight. As soon as I turn on the t.v. the same woman from the other night appears on my screen, the bottom caption _**"The latest on the Star-crossed lovers"**_. I groan, wondering what crap there going to say about us tonight.

* * *

**_"Just recently today we have received news and photographic evidence from an unknown source about our very own Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's love life. So now what you have all been waiting for, turns out that our star-crossed lovers are indeed lovers!" she yells in excitement before a couple of pictures of me and Peeta on our walk today appear. "As you can see we have the couple walking through the streets of 12 hand in hand. We also have them outside what has been said to be Peeta's bakery that he is now rebuilding, Katniss's eyes never seem to leave his face. Then in this photo we have them in a loving kiss!" she yells once again with excitement and then she is back on the screen. "well there you have it Panem! The star-crossed lovers are back! Looks like no amount of venom can keep our smooth talking Peeta away from the girl on fire! Stay tuned and good night!._**

* * *

I shut off my t.v. and groan. Will they ever leave us alone! I get up and turn around. Peeta is sitting on the ground in the walkway to my living room, his hands in a fist and his eyes clamped shut. I rush over to him and start stroking his arms, he starts to deflate.

"it's not real Peeta, whatever you are seeing, it's not real… please come back to me Peeta." I repeatedly say in a soothing tone until he is completely relaxed again and as he opens his eyes I relax seeing there his normal blue.

"come on Peeta, lets go to bed" I say as he nods his head and follows me up the stairs.

We climb into bed, him holding me like he is about to lose me forever, and me resting on his chest, inhaling his scent of bread, cinnamon and soap. I lay there awake until I hear his breathing even out. Knowing he is now asleep I begin to drift off once again into a sleep that doesn't include wars, rebellions and the games, but is instead filled with me and Peeta.


End file.
